Cherry Blossom
by Tissue34
Summary: Li's POV of Sakura oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the characters.**

* * *

Cherry Blossom

Cherry Blossom. Sakura. That's your name. I've heard it a thousand times, yet I can't hear it enough. Like I can't hear your sweet voice enough. You're happy and lively. You make me smile. I keep thinking why I didn't realize sooner how i felt. Maybe I didn't want to feel this way, but I'm happy I do. I couldn't help but fall for you.

You outshine the sun with your smile. You stop the world when you laugh. You make life brighter.

It's hard to believe we started out as enemies. I didn't really want to have anything to do with you. I saw you as worthless competition, clumsy, someone else with magic, nothing special. Man was I wrong. All I did was criticize you and call you weak. Yet, you wanted to know me and thanked me for my assistance. Still I replied with a somewhat cold attitude. I apologize for that. But I noticed you did try as hard as you could, and it paid off.

I didn't really plan to get close to anyone. That changed when I got close to you. You got stronger in fact you became Master of the Clow, but remained your friendly happy self. As time passed, we became friends. You have a warm personality that makes people feel safe around you and want to get closer to you. I guess this is when I started to fall for you. I couldn't really explain what was happening. All of the sudden my face got hot and my heart started racing when I saw you. I started loving being around you. I started loving you. You're to wonderful to not love.

I kept trying to lie to myself, but the truth kept haunting me. I decided it was best to keep these feelings to myself, to not give you any trouble. For you loved someone else, so I said nothing. Tomoyo told me otherwise. She encouraged me to confess my feelings, I gotta say she's pretty smart. She told me you won't know unless I tell you. She was right. I guess she noticed my jelousy towards Eriol. Weird and unexplainalbe events kept occuring. You took the challenge to change the Clow cards into Sakura cards. I noticed your efforts and sometimes even stress during this time. I made that bear for you, though I never really planned to give it to you. I tried to help you whenever I could. It almost became an instinct to try to protect you. You're too preciouse to loose. We went to a bear festival one day. My world ended when I thought I had almost lost you in that elevator. You managed to save yourself. Then, you confessed to the one you loved. They told you that he wasn't the one you loved the most. You listened to them, and understood what they were saying. Still, you're heart ached. You cried in my shoulder. I told you that you will find the one you loved the most one day.

The time came to change the last of the Clow cards into your own. This is when you battled Clow himself. You are very strong at this point. IT was a great challenge when Clow, who was Eriol, made the spell that made the whole city sleep. You figured out you had to use the light. I helped you change the cards to undo the spell. You did it. You were victorious and shined as usual. I finally got enough courage to tell you my feelings. Were you shocked?

You looked troubled and confused. I got mad at myself for making you feel that way. I thought things would be easier for you sense I was going back to Hong Kong. I told you that I was happy to come here and meet you. I think I'm one of the luckiest people on earth just because I was around you. You caught me by surprise in the airport. I finally got the chance to give you that bear.

You were all I thought about in Hong Kong. Everything reminded me of you. I missed seeing your smile and hearing you call my name. Those were the longest 4 months in my life. Your name kept ringing in my head. Your face kept living in my thoughts.

Meilin and I came to visit you. I know it was rather ackward for you. I felt like I was just making trouble for you now that you had no choice but to give me an answer. I was happy to see you again. It was there where we embarced in another adventure: The Nothing. You had to give up the feeling most important to you in order to defeat it. I knew that you were troubled by this. It was really difficult, but, as always, you did your best. Again, I tried my best to help you. You gave it all you had. It came to the point were the Nothing was about to erase my memory of you. I told you that even so I would fall for you again. You thought it was too late, but you told me how you feel, that you returned my feelings. You thought that I had forgotten about you. "I love you too Sakura," I told you.

All I came here for was to retrieve my family's clow cards. But i found much more. I found you.

I love you Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: This is just something i had in mind. It's Li's POV about Sakura. I just love these too. Well please review!**


End file.
